


A Morning In The Garden

by walkingparadise



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, contemporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingparadise/pseuds/walkingparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls enjoy coffee together on a warm, sunny day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to every sapphic girl affected by the Pulse mass shooting in Orlando, Florida, whether you personally knew someone there or not. Stay safe, lovelies.  
> 
> 
> [Feels Like Magic - Sports](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzFHQfWVNNw)

Juliet was named after her parents read _Romeo & Juliet_ in high school, though she wasn’t too fond of the play herself.  


She sat on the wooden park bench that overlooked the garden; it was her favorite place to be. She was surrounded by green grass and bright flowers and yellow bees. The smell was incredible and fresh, unlike the rest of the city. And the sky was clear and blue, with the sun shining its warm rays on her soft skin.  


Her girlfriend, Alice, came up from the path behind the bench and gave her a quick peck on the top of her head.  


“Morning, Juliet.” Alice handed her a piping hot to-go cup of coffee and took a seat next to her. She wrapped one arm around Juliet’s shoulders and held her own cup of coffee in her other hand.  


“Good morning,” Juliet replied before gently blowing on her coffee.  


Alice watched Juliet’s puckered lips with a smile. She did this every time they had coffee, and Alice always thought it was cute. She couldn’t help but keep her eyes glued to the other girl’s lips, even after she stopped blowing.  


“What?” Juliet laughed, showing her teeth. Alice loved it when she smiled, because then she could see the little dimples in Juliet’s cheek. She couldn’t decide if that was her favorite part of her smile.  


“Nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful you look right now, and about how I can’t wait to wake up every morning and see your face next to mine. To get up and make coffee for you just the way you like it: two spoons of sugar and a bit of 2% milk. And to watch you blow on it every morning.”  


She leaned in close, staring at Juliet’s brown eyes; it matched her coffee-colored skin. Alice always loved that about her. She kissed her gingerly, remembering every part of her that Juliet’s lips touched. The bluebirds were chirping above their heads. Normally, Alice hated them, but she couldn’t notice anything other than Juliet’s soft lips on her’s.  


“I can’t wait for that either,” Juliet said, resting her hand in Alice’s.


End file.
